Adios Narutokun
by Aleh-25
Summary: ¿Que acababa de decir? Parpadeo varias veces pensando que estaba en un sueño mas sin embargo nada pasaba, después de tanto llorar y noches sin consuelo… Su sueño se hacia realidad, pero tal vez demasiado tarde.


Hola! o/o este es el primer onee-shot que publico en esta pagina. Espero que lo disfruten! *-* Me inspire en una cancion de Norah Jones "Somewhere over the rainbow"

PD: Se recomienda que escuchen la cancion mientras lo leen :3

* * *

><p>Se sonrojo notablemente al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. ¿Qué acababa de decir?<p>

-Me… gustas-le escucho decir nuevamente con las mejillas al igual que ella sonrojadas. Parpadeo varias veces pensando que estaba en un sueño mas sin embargo nada pasaba.

-T-Tu…-tartamudeo con nerviosismo mientras bajaba rápidamente la vista al toparse con la azulada de el.

-Yo… Por favor Hinata-chan se mi novia…-levanto rápidamente la vista con sorpresa al oír sus palabras.

Sonrió aun con el rojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas mientras se debatía en no llorar. Después de tanto llorar y noches sin consuelo… Su sueño se hacia realidad.

-M-Me g-gustas… también-balbuceo con torpeza mientras juntaba sus dedos tímidamente sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta este la tomo de la muñeca y la apretó contra si mismo a lo que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡N-Naruto-kun nos están vien…!-mas fue interrumpida al encontrar sus labios pegados contra los de el. Finas lágrimas se deslizaron entre sus mejillas mientras le correspondía el beso y cerraba lentamente los ojos. Sentía aquel beso tan dulce… Pero al mismo tiempo tan amargo.

Escucho la aeromoza llamar su vuelo y con pesar y dolor se separo de el aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir… Naruto-kun y claro que seré tu novia-contesto con una sonrisa mientras las lagrimas aun seguían resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas a lo que este sonrió con dolor notable en sus ojos- Por favor no me olvides… Y-Yo… r-regresare… así que p-por favor…-Y sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas aumentaron mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos.

-Shh… No llores Hina-chan te ves mas linda cuando sonríes-animo el rubio mientras le abrazaba-Jamás, jamás te olvidare… Te esperare para siempre así sea el fin del mundo.

Sollozo con más fuerza al oír sus palabras. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué aquello le pasaba a ella, acaso era tan mala que el mundo la castigaba?

¿Por qué rayos su padre la había mandado a aquel internado en Estados Unidos… Por que justo ahora? Sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza y dolor, mucho dolor. Extrañaría Japón, a sus amigas, a su colegio… Y por sobre todas las cosas a El…

A ese rubio idiota que le robo el corazón, porque en tan pocos meses el logro cautivarla y despertar algo en ella que jamás nadie había podido lograr. Porque ella lo amaba… Inclusive más que a su propia vida.

-Hinata-sama-escucho la voz de su primo llamarle por la espalda a lo que esta rompió el abrazo. Observo a su primo quien tenia el mismo sentimiento que ella, dolor. - Es hora de irnos.

-Adiós… Naruto-kun-le beso levemente a los labios mientras le sonreía y se posaba al lado de su primo. Se despidió de sus amigos con la mano a lo que les correspondieron con una sonrisa triste observo a Tenten con leves lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio con dolor, después de todo ella no era la única que tendría que alejarse de su amor… ¿No es así Neji?

Por ultimo vio a Naruto… Le sonrió con alegría con su ya típico sonrojo, pues no quería que la recordara con una triste expresión. El se sorprendió levemente mas segundos después le sonrió como siempre mientras levantaba su dedo arriba.

Mientras se encontraba en las escaleras mecánicas aun los podía ver y podía observar a Naruto aun con aquella sonrisa tan característica que la había enamorado.

-¡JAMAS TE OLVIDARE HINATA! ¡REGRESA PRONTO!-lagrimas nuevamente se deslizaron de sus mejillas al escuchar aquel grito. Cuando llego al segundo piso sollozo sin contenerlo mientras su primo la consolaba sintiendo su mismo dolor.

-Vamos Hinata-sama… Es hora de irnos-le indico con dolor en su voz mientras se acercaban a la aeromoza para que esta les recibiera su pasaje.

Suspiro con fuerza aun sintiendo aquel dolor en su pecho. Algún día… No muy lejano regresaría, y solo pedía a Dios que no la olvidase. Por que ella volvería pase lo que pase volvería…

_Adiós…_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer el fic! :)<p> 


End file.
